


11 hours from home

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inexperienced Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Misunderstandings, Semi-Clothed Sex, University Student Merlin, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: When asked, they're happy to say they met in a foreign country.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 27
Kudos: 91
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	11 hours from home

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Sweat

“You’re the biggest arse I’ve ever met,” Merlin huffed.

Thunder rumbled outside as if mirroring Merlin’s mood.

Arthur rolled his eyes, huddling in his bunk in the small hostel dorm. “It’s not my fault,” Arthur complained, “you're just mad that the _pompous trust fund brat_ is actually good at something and not just coasting on their parents money like you thought I was.”  


Merlin fell quiet. That had been the truth and having it shoved back into his face sucked.

Which was all the worse because he and Arthur had actually been getting on really well during the beer meet and greet in the lobby yesterday if having Arthur’s tongue in his mouth counted. But it had all fallen apart when Arthur had translated for him at the police department, and when they had been reluctant to assist in any way, offered instead to replace his stolen funds for him.

This really was on him.

He rolled out of his bunk and walked over the short space of their room and sat at the edge of Arthur's bunk. Arthur glanced up at him in surprise.

"Why are you even staying in a hostel?"

Arthur shrugged. "I like meeting new people. Hotels are too isolating. Especially in a new country. It’s not the experience I’m looking for when I travel."

Merlin bit his lip, realizing that Arthur didn't want to be lonely. And being in a country far away from home, he understood.

"I'm sorry," he admitted, "I did judge you." Then, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his lips, pulling away quickly. “I was wrong.”

Arthur eyed him seriously for a moment before leaning up and kissing him back, deeper this time, dragging him back down onto the bed with him.

Merlin went willingly, opening his mouth to let Arthur in and he moaned, shuddering as Arthur's hands grasped at his bum tightly and then pulled him in, flush above him.

He let his knees land around one of Arthur's legs and rolled his hips against Arthur's.

Immediately Arthur was bucking up against him, fingers likely leaving bruises along his bum by how hard he was gripping him. His breathing was harsh in his ears and that only spurred him on.

He moaned into Arthur's mouth, small gasping and hitching sounds escaping only to be muffled by Arthur rolling them over, limiting Merlin's ability to pull away, and kissing the sounds back into his mouth.

The autumn heat was too much for the small air conditioner humming in the room and the squirming against each other.

Arthur pulled back, slipping his shirt off over his head so quickly that Merlin didn't know what happened when suddenly Arthur had pushed his shirt up past his stomach and was leaving little sharp bites up his sternum.

His head fell back weakly as Arthur took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard before licking it softly.

This went on until he was grasping Arthur's hair in his hands, too fine to stay in his clutches as he pushed his chest up into his mouth.

He was panting, gasping to catch his breath even as the room felt hot and humid, whining out against the humming air conditioner.

He could feel sweat pooling between his collarbones even as he ineffectively tried to drag Arthur up to his mouth as he strained to meet him.

Arthur sat up, using Merlin's movements from following him to remove his shirt.

He next pushed Merlin back onto his back, leaning over and sucking hard at his jaw before biting and nibbling softly to soothe the skin he’d just inflamed. His hands were at his ribs, attempting to hold him still but sliding from the heat between them.

Arthur licked down his neck and to the hollow at his throat where he paused, licking his lips curiously.

Suddenly Arthur moaned and sucked hotly at the sweat there.

Merlin lurched up at the feeling, crying out at lips pursing and sucking at his throat, hands coming up to Arthur again and not knowing whether to clutch him closer or push him away.

Arthur stayed there, licking up his salt and humming appreciatively as he ran his nose against the damp line of his hair and breathed him in.

"You taste as wonderful as you smell," he murmured into Merlin’s ear with his posh voice, seducing him to near blindness as Arthur licked up a drop of sweat sliding down his temple.

Merlin watched Arthur with a fevered gaze as he pulled back to confidently undo his shorts. His own hands went to his own shorts on their own accord, unbuttoning and unzipping without breaking eye contact with the infuriating man before him.

Arthur pushed the items of clothing out of his way before laying back over Merlin and thrusting their cocks together against the slippery heat of sweat as he gathered Merlin in his arms, encouraging him to wrap a leg around his hip for better maneuverability, making Merlin feel for once that he wasn't all just gangly limbs.

Merlin let him have control, to pull him in tight and thrust against him. He was helpless to it, shuddering against Arthur with every slick slide. The bedsprings were creaking but were nearly drowned out by the humming of the air conditioner and the rain drops against the metal backing of it.

Merlin came first, against a vicious thrust from Arthur and a long lick up his throat. Arthur thrusted against his hip a few more times, urged by Merlin using his hands to pull him tightly to him. Arthur finally came loudly in the mess between them and braced himself above Merlin, just shuddering as they looked at each other.

Arthur broke eye contact first by getting up and picking up his shirt that had landed on the floor when he’d taken it off. He wiped himself clean before handing it over to Merlin who awkwardly began to clean himself up as well. As he did so, Arthur walked to the door and belatedly locked the door to their two bed dorm. When he returned, he pushed his shorts and pants down his legs, getting back into his bunk beside Merlin.

Merlin felt awkward for a moment, wondering whether he should get out of bed but Arthur removed any worry.

“Get comfortable. I want to cuddle.”

He couldn’t help but huff a laugh. Agreeable to the suggestion, he pushed his remaining clothes off as well and lay down beside Arthur, sharing the single pillow between them.

“I never did ask why you were here,” Merlin said drowsily in the dark, broken only by lightning shining through the window followed by the deep rumble. He’d been so engrossed in Arthur that he hadn’t heard any thunder for the longest time.

Arthur hummed, curling into Merlin’s side, burrowing his face against Merlin’s neck. “I’m here as an independent election observer. I’m getting to know the place before then.”

Merlin stared up at the ceiling blindly.

“You?” Arthur asked sleepily, voice already drifting away.

Merlin took some time to respond, clearing his throat, “I just finished a few courses. Studying abroad further south and ended up here,” he clarified.

“That’s fun,” Arthur responded, curling closer and weighing Merlin down with his arm across his chest.

Merlin turned his head to watch him, his own eyes heavy with sleep and didn’t respond back, curled up underneath Arthur’s reassuring weight.


End file.
